crossroad
by embracingthelightanddark
Summary: "Weasel. Weaslette. The game has begun." "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" "I'm talking about exposing the truth about the two of you and all of your Gryffindor lots. Also, getting Granger ALL to myself. She will finally choose the right road or way."
1. Prologue

**+road**

**'Which way will you take?'**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POINTOFVIEW**

I'm in the middle of all this play. I was expected to choose between light and dark, right and wrong, day and night, and all the opposites that exist in this world. I'm confused, which one of them should I choose? The boy who is in love with me and has been one of my best friends? Or the boy who I love and has been one of the bullies that insult me in six year of my schooling? It would be so easy to choose from ones point of view. The former as people expect me to do all this year. But I can't and I won't, selfish, as it seems. I will always choose the latter. I've decided the way I will take and how rough it will be as I walked towards the end of this road.

**HARRY POTTER'S POINTOFVIEW**

I'm use to hard decisions, but out of all the decisions I have to make. This is the hardest. I have to choose again, between my best mate's sister, the girl that has adored me for so many years, or rather my enemy's sister, the new girl that I adore. People expect me to end up with my best mate's sister as they expect me to save the Wizarding World. The latter problem is certainly a matter of life and death not only for me but also for everyone. It is something I was obligated to do, but choosing two girls for me to spend my life –living the life that my parents could not- with, I will choose her. Despite the rugged road that I will take when I choose her, and I will do everything I can to be with her –the girl I adore.

* * *

Author's Note:

So guys, this is my new story titled +road or you can call it crossroad too. The main characters of this story are Hermione and Harry. The pairings...I think you can draw the conclusions by yourselves, but all are going to be a lot clearer as the story goes on. I hope you would enjoy and like this story than my other story.

Review it, okay? Give me feedback! I will post the 1st chapter later on today, I hope...but see you on the next chapter! ;)

- Ariana


	2. Chapter 1

**+road**

**'Which way will you take?'**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**THIRD PERSON'S POINTOFVIEW**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly this year. The morning of the first September was crisp and golden as an apple, and a group of people mainly known as the heroes of the Wizarding World –Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (née Weasley), Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley (née Granger)- along with their children's. They were chattering with another happily, oblivious to the presence of four people watching them from afar, who were shrouded by shadows despite the pleasant morning. They wore black hooded robe, which helped them blend to their surrounding.

"Why do I have to watch _them_?" One of the hooded people said with disdain and disgust. "_She _was _not _supposed to end up with _him_! With that poor Weasel!"

"I agree. _He _also not supposed to end up with that bitch of a _Weaslette_!" Another of the hooded people hissed.

"Also seeing me married to Astoria Greengrass and has a son with her repulses me! I'd choose Millicent Bulstrode any day!"

"Well, how do you think I feel seeing myself married to Theodore Nott? I'd pick Vincent Crabbe any time!"

"The same as what I am feeling when I saw who I am married to!"

"Enough both of you. This is merely a future observation. Its not as if we're going to let it happen."

"Yes, my children. It is as your father just said. We will make sure that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are on our side. Now, come my family. We shall go home and change this gruesome sight to our liking."

The other three hooded people nodded in agreement and as the time turner spun, they were gone.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POINTOFVIEW**

I breathed the crisp September air deeply as I stepped onto the 9 ¾ platform, and was immediately greeted by the sight of the Hogwarts Express resting before its final destination. I smiled happily and sadly at the same time. Happy that I would be able to go back to the school that I claimed as my second home while the sad part was that its going to be my last year and I am sure that I would miss Hogwarts really badly.

As I mused on, I didn't notice Harry, Ron, and Ginny calling for me.

"Finally! I thought we lost you, 'Mione!" Ron grinned boyishly as I began to respond to their calling.

"Sorry. You know me. Thinking about everything." I smiled to my three best friends. We were about to talk about our summer when the train whistled, signaling that we should get on board quickly. The four of us then rushed to the train and found an empty compartment after 10 minutes of searching. We took a seat and began to talk as the train whizzed to life –taking us to our destination, Hogwarts.

In the middle of joyful chatter including a round of congratulations for getting the Head Girl position, I took a look at my watch and noticed that it was time for me to meet the Head Boy, which I do not look forward to. But as I was about to tell them of my need to leave, none other than our Head of House, Professor McGonagall, slid our compartment door open.

"I'm sorry to intrude you children's. But Ms. Granger I need you to meet me at the Heads Compartment immediately after you inform Mr. Malfoy, of course. The meeting might slip out of his mind or he decided to not come." She said with her usual strict voice and I nodded at her. She then excused herself to go on ahead to the Heads Compartment to prepare for the brief meeting.

"Malfoy's Head Boy? There's something wrong with this picture!" Ron yelled exasperated.

"Well, believe it or not he is the second smartest after, 'Mione." Harry said while giving me a concern look. I just rolled my eyes at their over protectiveness.

"Look, I'm going to be fine. I'll just hex him to bits if he dare tries anything funny."

"We know you will." Ginny said soothingly.

"Alright, I guess I have to get Malfoy now." I said as I stood up and stretched my stiff body.

"Wait! We'll go with you, who knows what those Slytherin will do to you." Ron said as he stood up with Harry and Ginny following his lead.

I just nodded and warned them to try and be civil towards them while they just snorted the idea as we kept walking to the Slytherin side of the train. We arrived there and I slid the compartment door open, as soon as I did that all the Slytherin's eyes are on us and some raised their eyebrows curiously. But we ignored them and approached the platinum blonde Slytherin, who lounged at the seats with a smirk on his pale face.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by him saying something in French, "Regardez ce que Merlin a, à ma future épouse debout en face de moi." (Look what Merlin brought in, my future wife standing in front of me.) As he said this all of the Slytherin present began to look at us intently and some of them smirked, while some clapped their hands appreciatively. It must be something very nasty for the other Slytherin to do that and I could see Ron and Ginny scowled at him, whereas Harry remained indifferent.

"Malfoy, McGonagall wants us at the Heads Compartment for a brief meeting." I said calmly and expecting a few insults here and there, but none came. He just stood up, stretched, and walked ahead of us, but as we reached the compartment door he called to us.

"Are you coming or not? Let's get this over and done with." He said as he walked out of the compartment while we four just stood there, shocked. Regaining our composure, the four of us got out of the compartment. We talked along the way to our compartment, so I could drop Harry, Ron, and Ginny off. We passed his behavior as an odd thing and as usual Harry, Ron, and Ginny took it as a suspicion. I just shook my head for their paranoia and started going to the Heads Compartment.

* * *

**SECOND PERSON'S POINTOFVIEW**

You watched as Draco Malfoy left the shocked foursome behind and walked ahead of them towards the Heads Compartment. But as he walks, a conniving smirked played on his lips. You heard him whispered one word that sent you in a rush of cold chill, "Mine."

* * *

Author's Note

As I promised the 1st chapter of crossroad! I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, and please mind my grammar, vocab, and spelling. English is not my first language. I'm going to need a beta and those who are interested please PM me.

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! XD


	3. Chapter 2

**+road**

**'Which way will you take?'**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**HARRY POTTER'S POINTOFVIEW**

It was 5 minutes after Hermione dropped us off that I told Ron and Ginny, that I was going to need the restroom. As I began walking to my destination, I started to think how glad I am to be able to go back to Hogwarts and get a little peace from the Dursleys. But the more I thought about it, I would not be peaceful at Hogwarts at all, while there are Death Eaters out there, planning their revenge. I sighed. Life is never fair; I learned that the hard way.

Reaching the restroom, I found a girl standing in front of it and by the looks of it she's waiting her turn. I decided to wait beside her since the other restrooms are used as well. As I waited, I started observing her. I've never seen this girl before at Hogwarts then I drew my own conclusion that she must be new or a year lower than I am, but it seemed quite impossible since she looked just as old as I am.

"Are you waiting as well? I don't know what's taking them so long." The girl spoke, breaking my observation of her. I was stumped by her voice, it sounded really melodious and she turned her head towards me, that I am able to see her features clearly. She's beautiful. I then remember that I have to answer her question not gawking at her.

"Yes, I do. How long have you been waiting?"

She smiled but as she was about to answer, we heard the sound of flush coming from inside the restroom and a first year student got out, apologizing to her for the long wait. She just smiled at the boy softly and told him that it was fine. The boy left after another apology and a goodbye.

"I'll just go in now, you can use it after I'm done. I won't take long." She turned to me and smiled again, while I just nodded.

After 5 minutes, she was done.

"All yours. I'll see you when I see you." She said with a smile then left me standing there to regain my composure.

I went back to the compartment in a dazed state. That smile was too much for me. I sighed and reluctantly joined the conversation Ron and Ginny were having about Quidditch, in order to busy myself so I would not think of that smile.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POINTOFVIEW**

I was on my way back to the compartment I shared with my best friends as I thought back of the meeting and another event that shocked me.

_Flashback_

I was the last to arrived at the Heads Compartment because when I got there McGonagall and Malfoy were already there, waiting. After mumbling an apology, I sat down next to Malfoy and McGonagall began the meeting.

"As Heads you are allowed to take and give back house points, but you cannot abuse this privilege. If you do, your title will be taken away from you. Also, you are the ones, who will hold special meetings for Prefects regarding a lot of things, including the upcoming All Hallows Eve ball." She paused, "You are also given your own common rooms, which I will show you when we arrive. I believe that is all the things you should know. I will see you again after the opening feast."

After she left, I stood up to leave but a voice stopped me.

"Granger." I looked behind me, seeing Malfoy lounged on the seats. I was prepared for a heated argument but what comes next surprised me. "We'll be working for a whole year and living in the same dorm. I'd say we have a truce." He extended his hand for me to shake and I did just that albeit curiously.

"What brought this on? The Malfoy I knew would never offer a truce with a mudblood."

As I uttered the word I could see him gave a frustrated sighed then proceed to look out the window of the Heads Compartment. I sat down across from him, ready to hear his explanation.

"…This summer, I've seen something that I dread. It made me retrace everything I did and said." He paused, "I know you're curious on what I have seen but I can't tell you…yet."

"I understand. I'll be patient." I smiled sincerely and he gave me a small grin. Its something I've never seen before, it lights his face even more. It was then and there that I've noticed, how grown up he seemed. Gone was the gelled back hair he adorned; now he let his platinum blonde hair fall to his stormy gray eyes. He was taller a head taller than I am, his body are lean and muscled. Resulted by his Seeker training and whatnot.

"Thank you. I guess what the others said are true."

"What? That I'm a know-it-all?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "That you're selfless."

I blushed lightly at his comment; it was a bit shocking also. I've spent 6 years at Hogwarts listening and bearing him sputtered insults at me.

"I think you should go, Granger. I bet your friends are waiting." He suddenly said.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Yeah, see you." He said with his rare grinned and I gave him a small smile then proceeded to leave the Heads Compartment.

_End of Flashback_

Thinking about it now, I still found it unbelievable. I knew some people would do otherwise but I can't do that even though he was cruel to me for the past 6 years. But I believe that even Draco Malfoy needs a second chance. I look forward to be his friend someday.

* * *

**SECOND PERSON'S POINTOFVIEW**

You saw Hermione Granger went out of the Heads Compartment with a small smile on her face. You also see Harry Potter with a dazed state earlier. But it was 10 minutes after Hermione Granger left that you saw a girl entered the Heads Compartment. You peaked inside and saw the said girl sitting comfortably across Draco Malfoy. You then began to try and hear their conversation albeit discreetly.

"I did it. The truce." Said a voice, which you recognize as Draco Malfoy's voice.

"I know you did." Said another voice that you suspected to be the girl's voice. "But we'll continue this later. We'll be arriving soon."

As soon as she said that, you could hear the train whistled, signaling its arrival. Deciding to go before they caught you, you walked quickly to exit the train, but not before you heard Draco Malfoy's last words.

"Let the games begin, Weasleys."

* * *

**A/N: **The game has begun guys! I'm curious...which way will you take? The Weasleys or The Malfoys? Hopefully the Malfoys...XD

And I hope you'll be okay with my OC. I need her to make the story flow, I will explain further later on.

For now, review!

-Ariana


	4. Chapter 3

**+road**

**'Which way will you take?'**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POINTOFVIEW**

As the train pulled to a stop, the four of us started taking our personal belongings then boarded off the train. We saw the first years stared in awe at the horseless carriage. I smiled slightly at them and reveled in the fact that most of the older students including us are able to see the creatures, due to the Second Wizarding War. Silently I hope that they will not be given the pleasure of seeing those creatures. Voldemort might be defeated but the Order is still wary of the Death Eaters that managed to escape both Azkaban and the Kiss. It's not hard to know what is on their mind. Revenge. Revenge for their fallen master. One of the Death Eaters who managed to escape was Bellatrix Lestrange and a few others. Merlin knows that Bellatrix will do anything to avenge Voldemort.

Though what surprises both sides are the Malfoys changing sides. The reason are still unclear to the Order members but as always Professor Dumbledore seemed to know about it and welcomed them with open arms. It was the information that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy gave to us that helped us won the War. Though its still a mystery to what role did their son played, but Professor Dumbledore seems to know and when asked his only reply was a knowing smile while his eyes twinkle mischievously. As I continue my musing, I was suddenly dragged back to reality by a groaned. It was Ron and the cause of that was Malfoy. They glared at each other with pure hatred coursing through them.

"Bugger off, Malfoy! This carriage is ours!" He yelled while Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

"Very mature, Weasley." He replied sarcastically. That's when I noticed that the carriage we are about to take were the last and it's not like Ron including Ginny would sacrifice it for a Malfoy. Then I said something that shocked not only myself but my friends as well.

"We can share it."

Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked at me as if I grow another head whereas Malfoy just smirked at me. He raised both of his hands in surrender and said, "Thanks for the offer, Granger. I prefer walking than share with the Weasels. No offense to you and Wonder boy there."

What he just said strike me as odd, like he's trying to be civil with Harry but not Ron and Ginny. I think Harry thought of the same thing as we share glances with one another.

"Walk then, ferret. Don't get lost now. We'll miss you dearly." Ginny said sarcastically while doing a shooing motion with her hand.

"I don't know you care." He mocked back, "Then I'll see you when I see you, Granger. Potter."

His last sentence seemed to shock Harry as he jerked his head in surprise.

"Harry, are you okay?" I heard Ginny asked as I lifted my gaze off Malfoy's retreating back.

"Yeah…I'm fine. It seemed familiar that's all." As he said that he began staring off to the distance. Ron, Ginny, and I just stayed quiet the entire way to the castle.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER'S POINTOFVIEW**

Malfoy's words caught me in surprise. It was the same parting words as that girl. I wonder if I'm able to see her again. Along the way to Hogwarts I opted to just stay quiet and stare into the distance.

* * *

**SECOND PERSON POINTOFVIEW**

You saw the Golden Trio including Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall cheerily after a quiet carriage ride. You saw them already changed into their uniform and sat down on the Gryffindor table, where their friends greeted them. Later on, after the first years are sorted, you saw Professor Dumbledore stepped on the podium and silence the students.

"First, I want to welcome all first years to Hogwarts! Also to the returning students, I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts!" At this you saw everyone clapped enthusiastically except the Slytherins, who just clapped forcedly as always. "For seventh year students, I have a news for you and I do not know whether this is a good one or a bad one. Nevertheless, please welcome Ms. Aleria Malfoy!"

It was then that you began to connect the dots and now you know as to why Draco Malfoy are close to her. You along with the other students saw her walked towards the sorting hat with an air of confidence, superiority, and with a touch of elegance. You asses her as she walks, she had shaggy light blonde hair that stops till her waist, but you can see a black colored hair on the inside of her hair. Her eyes are a clear sky blue and you can't help but remember Narcissa Malfoy. Aleria Malfoy sat on the stool and as the hat touched her head, it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" It was as expected from the Malfoys to be in that house. The Slytherins were happy with the result it seems, as they clapped and cheered loudly. She was asked to sit down by Professor McGonagall to her respective table and you saw that she was greeted happily by Pansy and the likes.

Another announcement was made by Dumbledore regarding the Heads and, stood Draco Malfoy as Head Boy and Hermione Granger as Head Girl. The students and staffs clapped for them but as they sat down again, you saw Draco Malfoy gave his sister a smirked in which she returned.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POINTOFVIEW**

The welcoming feast ended quite soon and then I said goodbye to my best friends since I will be staying in a different dorm. They also threatened Malfoy –without him knowing it- that if he dares try anything with her they will handle the wrath of the two youngest Weasleys. Oddly Harry just stayed quiet with a faraway gaze on his eyes. She promised herself to asked Harry about it later.

I saw Malfoy leaning on the wall beside the double big doors of the Great Hall. He stood straight as he saw me and then we're off to our dorm. Professor McGonagall already told us where it is and the password to gain entrance. It was pretty silent along the way but I decided to start the conversation with him.

"I don't know you had a sister, Malfoy."

"Well, I never talked about her much. She went to Beauxbatons for the last 6 years."

"I see. It seems as though you're not close with her." I pointed out and he let out a chuckle.

"Oh, no. Aleria and I are close. Despite our schools, we still sent letters to one another. Maybe because of the distance we grew apart. Quite lucky that she decided to move here."

"Why did she move? Only one more year."

"She said the Beauxbatons are only till 6th year and I guess she still want to continue her schooling."

"That's pretty dedicated."

He gave a snort for my statement, "She is not as dedicated as she seems. She is actually a very lazy girl. You'll see tomorrow."

"Indeed I will. I hope she's not as gitty as you." I joked with him and he just smirked.

"Why thank you for the compliments, Granger. You have to determine how she is by yourself. She's such a handful." He groaned jokingly and I smiled at it.

I was quite surprise on how well we get along after years of insult.

We arrived at our dorm with a painting of a lion and a snake guarding it.

"Passsword?" The snake hissed

"Serpentem et leo." Malfoy and I said in unison, which gained us entrance.

I was in awe when we stepped inside; the common room was as big as the Gryffindor common room with a fireplace, two comfortable looking armchairs, a sofa, a coffee table, and a bookshelf. The common room was adorned with our house colors and created a tasteful combination. There's also stairs leading to our rooms and I decided to go on up to look.

I saw two doors with our names plastered on the golden plates. I entered the room with my name on it and was in awe once again. The room was big with adjoining bathroom, a king sized bed, a study desk, and a closet. When I entered I saw my trunk was already placed and Crookshanks sleeping on the edge of the bed. As I have finished admiring the room I'm going to be staying in for a year, I started unpacking my trunks for sleepwear and uniform, then decided to postpone unpacking until tomorrow since the trip has began taking a toll on me.

I walked to the door to close it when I saw Malfoy's door opened wide and proceeded to tell him goodnight. He was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at a picture on his hand.

"Good night, Malfoy." I said through his door seeing his room the same as mine except for the color scheme.

"Night, Granger." He grinned as he put down the picture on his bedside table. I started going back to my room when he said, "Thanks for giving me a second chance by the way, Granger. I appreciate it."

I looked back to see him with a smile on his face which made my heart skipped a beat. I forced myself to stay calm and smiled back.

"Everyone deserves a little forgiveness, Malfoy." Then I went back to my room to changed into my sleepwear and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER'S POINTOFVIEW**

I lay on my bed and back, unable to sleep while my roommates all slept soundly. I was shocked about the girl and a little bit disappointed. I sighed, as I know that I'm attracted to her since that time in the train. Was it so wrong to like someone related to Malfoy? I sighed again, its not like she will like me back anyway. Besides Ron and Ginny will throw a tantrum about it, whereas Hermione would support my decision if I was happy with it. I smiled at that but then frowned, what was I thinking anyway. I groaned frustratedly, turned to my side, closed my eyes and the next thing I know I was asleep.

The next morning after a few scuffles on the room, Ron and I went down to the common room, meeting Ginny there and off to Hermione's dorm so we could eat breakfast together, as was our routine. We stood in front of the portrait guarding the Heads Dorm and asked them to call on Hermione, which it did. After a few minutes Hermione opened the portrait and she motioned us to sit while she got ready.

"MERLIN!" Someone yelled and we glanced at each other then decided to check it out. We saw Hermione exiting her room with her book bag slung on her shoulder and eyed us confusingly as well. Then another shout came out off Malfoy's room.

"ALERIA AEOLUS! WHAT IN ZEUS' NAME ARE YOU THINKING!"

"I was thinking of waking you up brother dear. You are late. Get dressed, please." A drawled answer was issued.

"I need a shower. Aleria Aeolus." Malfoy snapped

"I sprayed you water Draco Hephaestus. That should suffice as your shower. Now chop chop! We have places to be and people to meet. Are you glaring at me Draco Hephaestus?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to dress as you have astutely told me and I request you to please wait at the common room." He opened the door and saw us standing there. We saw Malfoy drenched in water; he raised his eyebrow at us then drawled,

"Eavesdropping? That is rude for-" before he said anything he was stomped on the foot by his own sister.

"Do not continue, Draco." His sister stood before us with a smile, "Hello, we haven't been properly introduce to one another. I'm Aleria Malfoy. Pleased to meet you." She said cordially while extending her hand for us to shake. Surprisingly Hermione was the on who took it and shook it.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you too, Malfoy."

She let out a pleasant smile, in which Hermione replied,

"So, you're Hermione Granger! Draco has told me lots about you! You are as beautiful as he says! I have a feeling we'll get on well. Please call me Aleria. Its confusing on which Malfoy you are referring." She said enthusiastically and I saw Hermione blushed at her comment too. I looked to Malfoy to see his expression and saw a faint pinkness on his cheek before he said,

"Alright. You've met Granger and that's Potter along with the two youngest Weasleys. Now please wait in the common room."

"Okay. Okay. It was nice meeting you Hermione and Harry. I'll see you when I see you." She smiled then descent the stairs to the common room and I heard the portrait door slammed shut. I noticed that she didn't pay a glance or attention to Ron and Ginny. She just ignores them like they're not there, whereas her brother seemed to like insulting them.

"Saw the difference, eh, Potter? Good for you. Now, I'll see you when I want, Granger. Potter. Weasleys." Then he entered his room back and closed the door.

"Difference! What bloody difference? Those two Malfoys are the same!" Ron yelled as we head our way to the Great Hall.

"I know! Hermione, why did you shake her hand anyway!" Ginny fumed as well.

"I think Hermione notices the difference as well."

"Well, what the bloody hell is it?" Ron shouted indignantly.

"Malfoy insults the one he dislikes whereas his sister seemed to ignore the one she dislikes. That's one of the differences. I would bet you, that if she does start insulting, it will be much more worse than what her brother would come up."

"Why's that? She's the same type like Parkinson, who is afraid of dirt." Ginny said bitterly as we sat down on the Gryffindor table and stuffed our plate with food.

"Maybe she is or maybe she is not. We just know her for a day. It's hard to be certain and why I accept her hand was that I could see the sincerity on her eyes. The same as when Malfoy asked for a second chance."

I looked curiously at what Hermione just said and agreed about Aleria's sincerity but this is the first time she said about Malfoy asking for a second chance. I glance at Ron and Ginny who both cursed the two Malfoys and looked at Hermione with incredulity.

"I guess few people deserve a second chance and besides a little forgiveness won't hurt." I backed Hermione up, who smiled thankfully at me.

"Nutters both of you." Ron said before diving back to eat his eggs and bacon. Ginny could only nod at her brother's statement.

After breakfast we said goodbye to Ginny and went to Transfiguration since it's our first lesson of the day. I also don't know if the Slytherin is not with us for this class a good thing or a bad thing for Hermione and me, but for Ron, it's the worse thing ever since we already have three classes with them. Charms, DADA, and Potions. All scheduled tomorrow. That will be a day worth waiting or dreading for.

* * *

**The girl has finally been introduced! Yes, she is Draco Malfoy's sister! She will play a great role in getting Draco and Hermione together! Also getting Harry for herself!**

**Oops, shouldn't say that, I guess, but what the hell.**

**REVIEW!**

**Also do not forget to read my other stories! I recommend 'Hermione Granger's Self Centered Plan' its a time travel fic!**

**-Ariana**


	5. Chapter 4

**+road**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**HARRY POTTER'S POINTOFVIEW**

The day I dread yet looked forward to has come. Potions were our first lesson of the day and as usual the three of us walked to the Dungeons quite early, to avoid any points taken by Snape. His distaste for Gryffindors has lessen, but he still took points, albeit more fairly now. We entered the Dungeons to find it was empty except for two Slytherins sitting on the back, which we later identified as Malfoy and his sister.

Ron snorted loudly at them and found a seat at the middle of the row, on the Gryffindors side. Hermione just shrugged at me and proceed to sit next to Ron. I sighed and sat next to her.

"I didn't notice you there, Weasel. What with your fiery red hair." Malfoy drawled, I looked to the back and found him with his feet propped on the desk, whereas his sister was reading a thick pitch-black tome beside him.

I saw Ron swiveled to the back and glared at him murderously, "Shut it, Ferret!"

Malloy's sister let out a small chuckle regarding Ron's remark, but never took her eyes out of the tome she was reading.

"Really clever, Weasel. I think we should settle this later." Malfoy said as he sat back upright.

"Why? Scared?" Ron taunted

"I think it's because of Snape's staring at you with narrow eyes, Ron." Hermione answered smartly.

I was oblivious to the fact that the class is now full and ready to start, sometimes Ron's and Malfoy's role took out your focus of your surrounding. Malfoy and Ron have a century year old rivalry towards one another. They were taught from birth as enemies and until the day they die, they will still recognize the other as one. I could also see the seed of hatred growing from Ginny towards Malfoy's sister.

"5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class." Snape drawled out and Ron looked to the front of the class, ears turning red out of either embarrassment or fury, "Now, pay attention. Today we are making a Polyjuice Potion, I hope to Merlin that you know what it is, and since it is a difficult potion. I'm assigning you with a partner." He paused, "Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley." As he said this I saw Zabini chanced a glance at Malfoy and he cocked his head to the right. Zabini smirked and nodded his head slightly then strode to Ron. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger and Ms. Malfoy." I sighed for the second time day, as Hermione and I took our bags and approached the sibling.

The four of us work on the same station and waited for Snape to pair off the rest of the class then give us instructions. A moment later, he waved his wand towards the board and told us to follow what he had written there.

I moved beside Malfoy as his sister moved beside Hermione and began to talk.

"So, do you want to take the ingredients or shall I?"

"I'll take the ingredients." Hermione replied while Malfoy's sister just nods and said, "Alright. I'll set the cauldron and whatnot." I saw Hermione nodded then proceeded to the cabinet.

"Potter. You set up and I'll take the ingredients." Malfoy said and walk off towards the cabinet without waiting for my response.

"Bear with him, Harry." Someone said and I looked up to find Malfoy's sister smiling at me.

"I'm used to it."

"I know. Give him to prove to you that he deserves the second chance you and Hermione gave. Trust me. In time, you'll maybe consider him as your most loyal friend."

"That'll be the day." I grinned slightly and she chuckled.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S POINTOFVIEW**

I went to the cabinet and took out the necessary ingredients. I was about to reach for the last ingredient on the top of the cabinet, but Malfoy beat me to it.

"Looks like you need a hand, Granger. Your height is a disadvantage in this situation." I could practically hear the smirk spreading across his face and just rolled my eyes. I didn't notice that my back was to his front and immediately blushed while thanking the deities, that he didn't see it. I turned around to face him and saw that he indeed was smirking, while handing me the ingredient I needed.

"Thank you." I said softly and he just smirked at me then returned to our station, I followed behind.

As we reached our station, I saw Harry and Aleria talking to each other. They seemed to be comfortable with each other, but I still notice Harry's rigid stance and concludes that he's not that comfortable yet. It would take a while before Harry really let loose and be himself with her. I know though that he's trying his best and so am I towards the Malfoy siblings. We may gave them a chance, but we are still cautious, it would take a lot of prove and truth to convince us.

I put the ingredients on the table I shared with Aleria and we set out to make the potion. I was impressed suffice to say that she and I could work well together. We each knew what to do without being told and only brief conversations were made. It was exhilarating to work with someone who knows what to do. My previous partners are always clueless and needs constant attention. I'm glad that I could trust her with our work to not mess it up and focus with other task.

I glanced across the station and saw Malfoy and Harry working civilly with one another. I let out a small smile at them.

"Years of rivalry and seeing them like that, its as if there was no rivalry at all."

I was jerked out of my thoughts and stare, to see a smiling Aleria chopping the ingredient.

"Its…strange."

She laughed lightly and we got back to our comfortable silence.

"I think we're done for the day. Twenty-nine days till its perfected." I said as I looked into the cauldron.

"To those that are done for the day. Put the cauldron inside the cabinet on your left. You will check your potion every lesson for a month while brewing another far quicker than Polyjuice Potion."

I was about to take our cauldron when Aleria stopped me and gesture to Crabbe that was suddenly in the middle, taking our cauldron.

"Its heavy. Is it not?" She said as she packed her belongings while I just stared at her confusedly.

"I can-"

"I know you can." She cut me off politely with a smile, "You better get used to it, Angel."

She slung her bag with a friendly smile directed at me and said, "I'll see you when I see you, Hermione."

Then she was gone.

I looked after her and glanced across the station, seeing Goyle did the same thing as Crabbe to Harry and Malfoy's cauldron.

"Better get used to it, Hero. I'll see you when I want, Potter." He slung his bag to his shoulder and left the Dungeons. Leaving both Harry and I confused as to their behavior. We looked at each other and said the same thing, "That was…odd."

On our way to Charms, we decided to keep this a temporary secret from Ron since he would explode if he heard about this and conclude it as a plan to trap both of us.

We reached Charms class and sat on the middle row along with Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender – since the Charms class used long desks that fit six people. They greeted us with a cheery hello.

"I heard that the new DADA teacher arrived here this morning! He'll teach us after lunch!" Lavender gushed and Parvati nodded enthusiastically then said,

"I wonder what he's like!"

"I bet he's attractive!"

"Smart!"

"Sexy!"

"Hot!" The two Gossip Queen said in unison with a squeal, while I along the boys shook our heads.

"Now. Now. Students. It's time to start the lesson." Professor Flitwick squeaked from his high table, "Today, we are learning a defensive charm, that is much more stronger than _Protego_. Is anyone here knows what it is?"

Immediately my hand shot up and seeing my hand, Professor Flitwick addressed me, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Sir. Its called _Tutela_ and its Latin for safeguard."

"Very good, Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." He paused, "Now, we are going to learn it today. First, let us repeat the incantations. In one, two, and three.

_Tuu-Te-La._"

Everyone followed him and after we repeat it for the second time, we were asked to test it with our wands now. The motion is to swish our wands from left to right then left again. I managed to get it right on the first try and did it the second time again to make sure I get it. I smiled happily at my accomplishment and proceeded to help Neville, who is having a hard time doing the wand motions.

"Finally, lunch!" Ron groaned hungrily as we reached the Great Hall and sat on the Gryffindor table. Quickly, Ron filled his plate and began to scruff it down.

"Slow down, Ron." I smiled at him and he just smiled back with his mouth still full of food.

"Yeah, mate. You'll choke to death." Harry grinned as he began eating the meat loaf.

"Can't. Need more energy to deal with Slytherin. Thank Merlin. DADA is our last class. I can't take anymore classes with those obnoxious snakes."

"Tell me about it." Ginny said as she slid next to me, across Harry and Ron.

The four of us chatted for a while before deciding to head to the DADA class. We were neared the classroom when we spotted Lavender and Pavarti crouching down in front the class, most likely to eavesdropped. When they saw us, they motion us to follow their lead and did the same. We could hear three voices, two that is familiar, while the other was unknown to us.

"There is no further information for now." Someone drawled familiarly and it sounded like a male.

"The hunt was unsuccessful as well." The voice sighed and we concluded that it was a girl from the sound of the voice. The girl giggled then praised, "They were very Slytherin-y."

A deep voice answered, "Its good that I am here. Severus will need a lot of help. He seems…reluctant to admit so. Well, I have a class to teach. Best be off now. Inform either Severus or I."

"We'll exit from your chambers. I believe your students are listening in from the other side of this door." The familiar male said, we could hear two sets of footsteps heading to the chambers as he said, then the sound of the shutting door echoed outside.

The five us looked at each other then straightened ourselves and waited for a full five minutes to enter the room along with the other students.

"Welcome students!" A cheery voice said and all of us noticed a tall, lean man in front of the class. He had black hair that was cut into long layers and straightened. He also had pitch-black eyes and sported a goatee.

"Hello. I am Rodolphus Lestrange. You may have known my last name because of –Merlin please send her to hell- my deranged ex-wife." He paused as he looked at our disbelief expressions and laughed, "No worries about me plotting evil things! The Headmaster along with the Deputy Headmaster has used Veritaserum on me. I think all new teachers are obliged to take it…" He mused at the end of the sentence and seemed to be in a daze until he shook his head then took out a scroll.

"Alright! In order for me to get to know you, I will call upon your names and you shall raise your hand. Well, let's start then!" Professor Rodulphus called our names and nodded at each of us as we raised our hands.

After that is done, he clapped his hand good-naturedly and told us the topic of today's lessons.

"I heard that Professor Flitwick has taught you a defensive charm. To balance that revelation, I will teach you an attacking spell. I assume you all know about _Incendio_, the spell that produces fire." Seeing us nod, he began. "The spell I'm going to teach you today is the opposite of that. The spell is called _Glacies_. Anyone knows what it produces?" He looked around and as usual I shot my hand up. He smiled at me and gestured me to answer.

"It produces ice, Sir."

"Correct, Ms. Granger. Am I right?" I nodded, "5 points for Gryffindor!"

"Now incantations. Say it with me. _Glaa-Chee-Se._" We followed him for three times and after he is satisfied, we were asked to try it with our wands.

Professor Rodolphus helped those who are having a hard time patiently and praised them when they got it right. For a moment there I almost didn't believe he's the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange and a former Death Eater. He seemed very kind-hearted and understanding. Although, what I learn from Wars is that you cannot judge a book by its cover, but on the other hand Dumbledore and McGonagall did test him. So, he must have something that interests the eccentric Headmaster.

"Class dismissed! Have a good day everyone! Oh, and remember to research about another attacking spell called _Ventus_. Goodbye!" He said as cheerily as ever as the students packed their belongings and exited the class. Happy that school has ended for the day.

The three of us decided to split and meet for dinner later on in the Great Hall. Harry was going to the Quidditch Pitch to start practicing for the upcoming games. Ron decided to go back to the Gryffindor Tower for a well-deserved nap after spending half the day with Slytherins, whereas I went to the library as always.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER'S POINTOFVIEW**

I went to the Quidditch Pitch and hurriedly went to the Gryffindor Changing Rooms to drop my bag, grab my broom, and then fly. The reason I enjoyed flying was that it offers me peace and a chance to think without anyone bothering me. I was looking forward to do those things when I spotted a girl, sitting alone in the Slytherin seating tower.

I approached the girl silently with my broom and found out that it was Malfoy's sister. She was looking at the sky with her eyes close and a serene expression on her face. Unknowingly even to myself why I did what I did, I coughed to draw her attention and as soon as I did that, she looked straight at me.

"Hello, Harry. Enjoying the afternoon?" She smiled and as usual I grinned back since it seems to be an involuntary response.

"Yeah. How about you? Sorry if I bothered you."

"Yes, the wind is quite pleasant. Out of four elements, wind is my favorite and no. You didn't bother me at all." She closed her eyes again; I thought it was my signal to leave when she said with closed eyes. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

Not able to answer with words, I nodded but then realized that she couldn't see me.

"Yes." I said quietly and got off from my broom, then sit next to her. We were silent and its nice change from the atmosphere I was used to in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Don't you think the wind is beginning to stop?" She suddenly asked

"I agree. I can't feel it anymore."

She looked at me with a mischievous smile, "We have to remedy that."

I looked at her oddly and heard her whispered, "Aura Ventus." As she did that, I could feel a gentle breeze on my face and hair. I was still awed with her magic abilities. It is rare for our age to do Wandless magic without tiring ourselves.

"That's…advance magic. Wandless…" I trailed off, wondering how she could do it.

"I was trained." After a few minutes of silence, she looked at me straight in the eyes and said to me bluntly, "By Voldemort."

* * *

**Wow. A cliffhanger! How will Harry react you suppose? Hopefully, he is not stupid enough to fall to Ginny Weasley's awaiting arms. **

**A bit of hint for the next chapter.**

**1. Why did Ron went to the Common Room and not practice with Harry? You've got to admit readers, he is crazy about Quidditch! Is there something going on in the Gryffindor Tower that Harry and Hermione did not know?**

**2. Our Hero, the-Boy-Who-Lived met Aleria on the Slytherin stands. Coincidence? Yay? or Nay?**

**3. Who will our brainy Hermione Granger meet in the Library? Her Co-Head? or His Slytherin friends?**

**Review guys if you ever want to see the next chapter! XD**

**I almost forgot! To those who are curious and wants to know how Aleria and Rodolphus looks like, here's the link for the pictures.**

**P.S : No spaces, alright?**

**Aleria Aeolus Malfoy**

**http: / / www. hji. co. uk/ hjimages / images / qhs557 / hji / medium / 2006 - long - blonde. jpg **

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

**http: / / www. hji. co. uk/ image / 2006 - men - heavy - qhs2238. html  
**

**-Ariana**


End file.
